Travelin' Soldier
by RusAme.PruCan.UkUs
Summary: Travelin Soldier Alfred Jones meets a pretty young boy with a bow in his hair named Arthur Kirkland. Song: Travelin' Soldier by The Dixie Chicks. Disclaimer: i do not claim to own Hetalia, the characters or the song all rights go to their respected owners. Rated: T


_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army greens_

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down and talking to me,_

_I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

Alfred Jones a boy not long past eighteen when he enlisted in the army, he was waiting for the bus that would take him off to war when he noticed a small cafe nearby.

He walked over to the cafe and walked inside looking around and spotted an empty booth near the back where he could sit down and wait for his bus, he looked up at a guy with a bow in his hair and gave him his order.

"Sup, I'd like a hamburger and a coke please"

Arthur Kirkland was the waiter at the small cafe and the person who was serving the young soon to be soldier Alfred Jones; he noticed that the soldier seemed nervous so he gave him a smile as he took the other's order.

"Um...would you mind sittin' down for a while with me? I'm feeling a little low" The American soldier asked the waiter.

"How about I go get you your order and we can go after, I finish in an hour and I know where we can go" The British waiter replies as he walks off smiling.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter back to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

After Arthur had finished he took Alfred down to the place he said he knew of, Arthur walked them down to the pier and they sat down talking to each other.

"So I bet you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend but I don't care. I've got no one to send a letter to, do you mind if I send one back here to you?" Alfred asks the Brit as he looked out from the pier.

"Um...yeah sure, I mean that's ok with me if you wanted to do that" Arthur says looking at the American blushing slightly.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young when they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

Arthur ran to his room crying, he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it, dropped onto his bed and began sobbing into his pillow that he held tightly to his chest.

There will never be other who could ever replace the one he had loved so dearly.

Earlier that day at work Francis was talking with him and said. "Mon cher, you're too young to be waitin' for t'e love of a travellin' soldier"

He smiles and looks to his friend replying. "Our love for each other will never end. I'll be waiting for him to come back again then I'll never more be alone when the letter says that he's coming home"

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnan_

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

Arthur sat at the dining table reading the letters that Alfred had sent him; the first letters came from the army camp in California, the next one came from his current station in Vietnam.

He wore a smile as he read them picturing Alfred's voice actually saying the words to him and could feel the emotions Alfred had put into the letters that came from his heart.

"Dearest Arthur,

I know we haven't known each other for very long but I think this might be love; sending and receiving letters from you make my day every time they arrive.

Its kinda scary at time here, the dark you hear all sorts of sounds and it gets to the point where you can't really be sure if they're real or not, the sounds of guns and bombs make my heart jump against my chest in fear that this could be the moment that I don't make it back.

But in those types of moments and when it starts to get rough I just think back to that day when we were sitting down at the pier and I close my eyes and I see your pretty smile, please don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while.

-Alfred F. Jones"

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young when they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

Arthur ran to his room crying, he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it, dropped onto his bed and began sobbing into his pillow that he held tightly to his chest.

There will never be other who could ever replace the one he had loved so dearly.

Francis came over to talk with him and said. "Oh...mon cher, you're too young to be waitin' for t'e love of a travellin' soldier"

He looks over to his friend saying softly. "Our love for each other will never end. I'll be waiting for him to come back again then I'll never more be alone when the letter says that he's coming home"

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead_

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read and nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

Arthur went to the local football game that's always held on a Friday night, he stands as the Lord's Prayer is said and the Anthem sang through the speakers.

A man walked out to the middle of the field with a microphone and said once the Anthem was stopped. "Would you all bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead"

He began slowly reading out the names of the dead and crying all alone under the stands was a piccolo player in the marching band, one name they read but nobody really cared except for a local waiter with a bow in his hair.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter says_

_A soldier's coming_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter says_

_A soldier's coming home_

Arthur ran to his room crying, he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it, dropped onto his bed and began sobbing into his pillow that he held tightly to his chest.

There will never be other who could ever replace the one he had loved so dearly.

Francis came over to talk with him and as he hugged him he said. "Mon cher, you're far too young to be waitin' for t'e love of a travellin' soldier"

He looks over to his friend saying softly. "Our love for each other will never end. I'll be waiting for him to come back again then I'll never more be alone when the letter says that he's coming"

Arthur ran to his home crying, he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it, there will never be other who could ever replace the one he had loved so dearly.

He sees an envelope sitting on the ground in front of the mail slot inside his house, he bends down and opens it and slowly reads the letter that was inside.

Francis comes over to visit him, he sighs seeing him sitting at the table with the letters and said. "Mon cher, you're far too young to be waitin' for t'e love of a travellin' soldier t'at will never return..."

He looks over to his friend smiling softly as a few tears fall from his eyes and he holds up a letter to his friend saying. "Our love for each other will never end. I'll be waiting for him to come back again then I'll never more be alone when the letter saying that he's alive and is coming home"

* * *

**AN: so guys what do you think?**

**Please R&R I would love to know what you guys think of it, i hope its better then my 2p Oliver one...I apologize for that one.**

**It was my first time trying out a song fanfic and well...I think this one was done way better but then again if there are anywhere that needs fixing or could be improved for future ones please let me know~**

**-christinemay**


End file.
